


My sweet Valentine.

by CriticalLevels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalLevels/pseuds/CriticalLevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot I wrote as a gift to my best friend on valentines day! thought I'd share it :Dx</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet Valentine.

Frank tiptoes his way towards the back of the bus. Phone in one hand, a bag full of supplies in the other. He chose the bus instead of the hotel, knowing that Gerard wanted to stay on the bus he liked the peace that came with it. Frank dropped the bag on the floor next to Gerard's bunk, toes off his shoes and climbs in. "Frank what the fuck!" Gerard freaks out but moves over so Frank can squeeze next to him.  
"I just thought I'd keep you company." He reaches up and tucks a hair behind Gerard's ear and leans in to kiss him softly. Gerard freezes, shocked by the sudden change in mood. Gerard presses his lips harder against frank returning the kiss with more passion then he intended to. Franks lips part and allows Gerard to enter, and explore his entire mouth. He takes his time enjoying the taste of his little Frank. Gerard pulls away and kisses his way along Franks jaw up to his ear. "Frankie. I need-" Gerard whispered against his ear.  
"No, Gee. Not now." Frank puts his hands either side of Gerard face and pulls his back up for a deep kiss. He loves kissing Gerard. The taste of his tongue as it slides past Franks lips. The way his eyelashes brush against his cheeks. The look on his face when Frank pulls away flushed red and his lips slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss. This was his favourite face. Frank traces Gerard's lips with his finger; he closes his eyes and presses a quick kiss to Gerard's lips.  
"Gee, you're so beautiful." Frank goes in for another kiss. He takes his time, earning a few moans and curse word off Gerard. Frank pulls away slightly only to bite down of Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard moans loudly and rolls his hips into franks crotch. Frank realises Gerard's lips and pushes away from him. Gerard smiles and circles his arms around Frank's waist and pulls him down to cuddle. Gerard loves this. He loves just being alone with frank. Being able to hold him close without any interruptions was purely amazing to Gerard. He wanted to saviour every minute of it. Gerard pulls franks head up by his chin, he leans close their lips centimetres apart. "I love you Frankie." He bushes his lips against Franks. "I love you too Gee." Frank turns in Gerard's arm to reach for the bag he left on the floor by the bunk and pulls out Gerard's surprise. He turns back to face him, hiding the present from Gerard's line of sight.  
"What is it Frankie." Gerard makes grabby hand for whatever frank was hiding. Franck giggles and kisses Gerard nose. Gerard closes his eyes; he knew exactly what frank wanted him to do. Frank smiles, "good boy-" Frank shifts in Gerard's arms, "okay, open your eyes." When Gerard opens his eyes instead of staring into franks adorable eyes, he is met with a fluffy face. He chuckles, pulls the bear from Frank's hands, and squeezes it against his chest.  
"Frankie it's adorable!" Gerard squeals in delight and kisses all over Franks face.  
"Happy Valentine's day beautiful!"


End file.
